


kaleidoscopes

by aesria



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Soulmates, Visions, but it's also canonverse, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesria/pseuds/aesria
Summary: "Do you trust me?"They smile at each other; the question is unnecessary, they've both answered it so many times before, sometimes without being prompted, sometimes without words. And the answer is always,"Yes."
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	kaleidoscopes

It's happening again.  
  


He's been having those visions ever since he can remember but before, they were foggy, just flashes of blurry images that could easily pass as regular dreams. Most of them, he forgot as soon as he woke up.  
  


But recently they became much more vivid. Like right now, he can feel the warm sun on his face, the wind singing in his ears as he runs across the grassy hill, laughter bubbling in his chest.  
  


He's not running fast enough to really get away. And sure enough soon he can feel someone's arms lock around his waist, stopping him, pulling him closer. Breathless laughter in his ear, warmth of another body against his back, it all feels so real.  
  


He turns around and looks into Jaebeom's smiling eyes. He's not surprised. Recently he sees him in almost every vision, always there close to him, always looking at him like this, warm and adoring. This Jaebeom looks young, very young, they must be teenagers, but other than that there's no difference. In the vision, Jinyoung cups Jaebeom's cheeks and presses his forehead to Jaebeom's. He's happy. There are many other emotions swirling inside him but that simple happiness is most prominent. And then, he closes his eyes—  
  


And wakes up. He blinks at the ceiling as he slowly becomes aware of where— and when— he currently is. He sighs and rubs his face, expecting the vision to fade away within seconds, the way it usually does, leaving only flashes of images and sensations he can hardly understand.  
  


But it doesn't. Not even when he gets up, exercises, showers, prepares for the day. He still remembers Jaebeom's laughter, and the way he looked at Jinyoung, like he hung the stars and the moon.  
  


How peculiar. Were they more than friends in the vision?  
  


They have a Music Bank performance today and he has no time to think about the vision admits changing and having his makeup done, preparations and prerecordings. The members get livelier as the caffeine kicks in and early morning rolls into midday. They play games and joke around; it's the usual noisy chaos of their changing room, something you'd think would change as they got older, but it never really did.  
  


Jaebeom is quiet, though. It's not that he never joins their silly antics but more often than not he's engrossed in a book, completely unaware of what's happening around him unless someone— usually the maknae line— starts bothering him. He's reading right now as well, his brows furrowed in focus; it probably takes determination to tune out Jackson's loud voice.  
  


Jinyoung finds himself watching Jaebeom. His makeup is already done, but except for accenting his eyebrows, it never really changes his face much. He's wearing the nose piercing; Jinyoung is still not fully used to seeing it but he doesn't dislike it, even though he'd never get one himself. Thing is, it suits Jaebeom. His face is that mix of handsome and pretty, his features are sharp. He can pull off a rebellious look, something Jinyoung never felt comfortable with.  
  


Suddenly, Jaebeom looks up and their eyes meet. Did he sense Jinyoung watching it? His expression softens, and he smiles, his eyes warm. And Jinyoung realizes something.  
  


It's not just in the vision. Not just in some alternate universe. This Jaebeom, his Jaebeom has been giving him looks filled with that gentle fondness for a long time.  
  


Jinyoung slowly smiles back, watches Jaebeom's smile grow bigger, his eyes turning into crescents. One thing he's sure about: he's fond of Jaebeom too.  
  


🌟  
  


The vision snaps into focus the moment he feels someone— Jaebeom, of course— tug on his sleeve. He's smiling brightly, pointing at something, and only as Jinyoung looks at the big rollercoaster ride, he becomes aware of all the people and the noise surrounding them. They're in an amusement park but it's not Lotte as far as he can tell.  
  


"Let's go on this one!" Jaebeom says brightly. His hair is shorter, dyed brown, and instead of a nose piercing he has two below his lip. He doesn't look much different, but there's something different about him. Jinyoung is not sure what is, but he likes the way his eyes shine with laughter as he tilts his head questioningly.  
  


"The queue is quite big," he replies. Or rather, it's just what the vision Jinyoung says, as Jinyoung is only watching, he can't affect the events in any way, even though he can feel everything clearly. Even now, he can smell the food from the nearby food stands, can feel the warmth of sun on his skin. It must be spring or autumn; Jaebeom is wearing a leather jacket but it's fairly warm.  
  


Jaebeom's smile fades into a pout.  
  


"It's big because it's worth the wait! Please?"  
  


Jinyoung laughs. "I'm not saying no, I just think we should get some snacks first." He eyes Jaebeom with a smile. "You're not gonna throw them up, are you?"  
  


"Of course not," Jaebeom huffs. "I love scary rides."  
  


Jinyoung laughs again, wrapping his arm around Jaebeom, pulling him into a half embrace. "I know, baby," he coos, still teasing, but Jaebeom doesn't seem to mind. He immediately relaxes into the hug, presses himself closer to Jinyoung, forgetting that he was sulking.  
  


"You should worry for yourself, hyung," he says, tone playful. "You're old."  
  


"I'm only four years older than you," Jinyoung replies, not offended at all.  
  


Oh. So he's older than Jaebeom in this reality. Is this what seemed so different? What makes Jaebeom act so relaxed, playful and carefree? Would he always act like this if Jinyoung was older?  
  


The thought upsets him for some reason. He wouldn't mind being older. All he wants is for Jaebeom to be fully comfortable around him. He wants him to know he can always lean on him.  
  


"That's what I keep telling you but you keep babying me-"  
  


"Well, you're still my baby. Don't act like you don't like it."  
  


And when Jaebeom looks at him with a small smile, his cheeks flushed, and softly says, "Maybe I do like it," for the first time a vision makes Jinyoung wish he could alter his own reality.  
  


He keeps thinking about it even during their schedules, but he's not thinking about it when he sees Jaebeom looking tired and out of it after an interview they recorded, and he's not thinking about it when he pulls him into a hug.  
  


Jaebeom immediately relaxes into the embrace, a small sigh escaping his lips. It's brief, they still have things to do and there's no time to cuddle, but it's enough for Jinyoung to realize that this is not much different from the vision he had. Even though Jaebeom can't be a carefree child most of the time, he does let himself unwind around Jinyoung. Much more so now than when they were younger. He still remembers, back then, the way Jaebeom sometimes tensed up when Jinyoung held him, especially when there were other people around.  
  


When he pulls back, Jaebeom's small smile and flushed cheeks remind him of the vision Jaebeom saying, _maybe I do like it._ With a smile, he reaches to pinch Jaebeom's cheek.  
  


"You're cute, Jaebeom-ah," he says, tone playful, and Jaebeom doesn't bother protesting at all; he just laughs softly, looks away the way he does when he's flustered.  
  


Right, Jinyoung thinks. Age doesn't matter much between them at this point. They both support each other equally and Jinyoung wouldn't change a thing about it.  
  


🌟  
  


Pain is the first thing Jinyoung registers, but it's not physical. It's clawing at his heart, mixed with fear and helplessness. It's overwhelming. Until now he only got positive emotions from the visions, and never this intense, so it scares him. What's happening?  
  


Jaebeom is standing before him, dressed in what looks like a caribou skin parka with a thick fur hood, and there's an expression on his face that Jinyoung knows all too well, though he has no idea what the context is right now. That stubborn determination.  
  


Then the vision sharpens, and now he can feel the cold blowing from outside, the warmth of the hut behind him, the scent of fireplace and chilly wind—  
  


"Don't go," he says, his voice shaking, and it's like he feels the words deep inside him, the desperation— he must try to convince Jaebeom to stay, even though his attempts until now have been futile. He must make him stay here where it's safe. He can't lose him. "I can feel a snowstorm coming. Wait until the morning-"  
  


"I can't wait. Who knows what they'll do to her."  
  


The pain intensifies.  
  


It's strange, until now he was always just a clueless observer in these visions, but it's like this universe's Jinyoung's emotions are so strong he knows what this is about. Their child. Lost in the snowstorm. Maybe kidnapped by the witches.  
  


And Jinyoung used to be one of them. He betrayed them. Didn't like what they were doing with the children. He escaped, taking as many of them as he could, making sure they safely get back to their parents. Yeji was an orphan though, so he kept her, and then Jaebeom came into their life and—  
  


Yeji is their daughter. Jinyoung would die for her. But he can't let Jaebeom do the same.  
  


"Then I'll go with you."  
  


"Someone has to stay here in case she comes back."  
  


"Then you stay," Jinyoung interrupts. "I have magic—"  
  


"You said the witches would try to kill you if you went there."  
  


"They can try. Doesn't mean they'll succeed." Jinyoung is stronger than most of them. It's dangerous, but not impossible. He can defend himself, both against magic and against nature. Jaebeom has no supernatural powers. The snowstorm can kill him.  
  


"Yeji needs you more," Jaebeom says. His tone is soft but there is finality to it. He smiles sweetly and cups Jinyoung's cheek with a gloved hand. "Trust me."  
  


And Jinyoung trusts him more than anyone, he's sure that's true in any life, any reality, but that doesn't mean he's okay with Jaebeom putting himself in danger.  
  


It's distressing. The other Jinyoung doesn't try anymore, just watches Jaebeom leave, his vision blurry with tears. And Jinyoung wants to try to stop him, he has a bad feeling about it, Jaebeom won't come back, and he can't let that happen—  
  


Don't let him go, say something, scream, do something, knock him out if you must, just don't let him leave—  
  


But the vision's Jinyoung doesn't do anything. Maybe there is a story behind Jaebeom's words, "she needs you more", something he doesn't understand. But he can feel the fear, the pain, like it's his own. Maybe a part of it is his own. And, ironically, more than the happy visions full of light, warm feelings, this makes him realize that in this world he's in love with Jaebeom. Not just in love. He loves him more than anything. And he can't lose him, it'll hurt too much, it'll kill him—  
  


He wakes up crying, his throat tight, breath uneven, heart pounding. His hand is trembling as he reaches for his phone. He doesn't even register how late it is, he dials Jaebeom's number without thinking.  
  


Jaebeom answers after just two rings.  
  


"Jinyoungie?" His voice is rough with sleep. Jinyoung's heart clenches. Somehow he has a feeling that had it been anyone else calling, Jaebeom wouldn't answer at all.  
  


"Hyung," he says, and he himself is startled by the way he sounds. Heartbroken, there's no other way to describe it. Not to mention, in private, he rarely calls Jaebeom 'hyung'. But, right now…  
  


"Jinyoung?" Jaebeom sounds alert now, and worried. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  


"I-" Now that Jaebeom is talking to him, Jinyoung is calming down and starting to feel silly for overreacting. He's not the emotional type, he doesn't even like talking about feelings. "It's…silly, I just- I had a nightmare. It's nothing, I already feel better." At least he's stopped crying now.  
  


Jaebeom exhales, maybe relieved that it's nothing serious, but he still sounds concerned when he responds, "You wouldn't call me if it was nothing."  
  


Of course, Jaebeom knows Jinyoung is not the type to freak out because of a bad dream.  
  


"I… " Should he tell Jaebeom that he gets those strange visions? He's never told anyone about it, never felt the need to. Would Jaebeom even believe him? And then there's the fact that they seem to be romantically involved in every reality Jinyoung has witnessed.  
  


He considers it for a moment, and decides that while he does want to tell Jaebeom about it eventually, it's not now, at 3am, when they both should be asleep. Their schedule is tight these days, they need rest.  
  


"Just promise me you won't leave." The words seem to leave his lips on their own accord, like for a second he can't control what he does just like in the visions. But it's just that he's tired and— he can still feel that pain. He needs to be comforted somehow.  
  


"Leave? Where to?"  
  


"I don't know, just… in my dream, you left even though I asked you not to."  
  


There's a pause, all he can hear is Jaebeom's breath, and then finally a soft answer, "I'm not going anywhere without you, Jinyoungie."  
  


Jinyoung swallows thickly. The pain is fading away, and something else replaces it, something he's not ready to think about yet.  
  


"Good," he says tightly. He then sighs, feeling himself starting to relax. "Sorry for waking you up."  
  


"I wasn't asleep," comes the immediate answer. Jinyoung snorts because it's an obvious lie. Jaebeom doesn't need to say that to make him feel better, but of course he'll insist it's true anyway. "I was reading a book."  
  


"Riiight."  
  


"Really!" Jaebeom sounds like he's pouting now and Jinyoung has the urge to laugh. "Want me to tell you about it?"  
  


Jinyoung hums. Jaebeom knows him too well. When Jinyoung is stressed, he often distracts him like this, talking to him about their common interests or, well, just Jaebeom's interests, like his cats. And Jinyoung likes listening to him, it really helps.  
  


"Thanks," Jinyoung says softly after Jaebeom is done telling him about the book he definitely wasn't reading before Jinyoung called. Jinyoung can tell because Jaebeom confused some plot points with another similar book, like he often does. He really reads too much.  
  


He can hear the smile in Jaebeom's voice as he replies, "Goodnight, Jinyoungie."  
  


🌟  
  


"Jinyoung, wake up!" Jaebeom's excited voice rings in his ears, much too loud for the deep sleep he's been in. He groans and opens his eyes to see Jaebeom hovering over him, a grin on his face. "We're about to pass Betelgeuse!"  
  


Betelgeuse? As in the star? What the hell, Jinyoung thinks, but his counterpart in this universe immediately jumps out of bed and starts dressing quickly.  
  


"This is so exciting, I've never seen a red giant star up close." Jaebeom is cute when he's so enthusiastic; Jinyoung laughs, the sound warm and fond. He can't help but notice that though he seems so preoccupied with the star, his eyes still linger on Jinyoung's naked torso as he changes.  
  


"Before this trip we've never seen any stars up close, except for the sun," Jinyoung points out.  
  


"I'm glad I decided to go," Jaebeom's voice is warm. "Even if we can't go back to Earth in this lifetime, I got to see so many incredible things. And…" He reaches out to take Jinyoung's hand in his. And there it is again, that look in his eyes. Jinyoung has no doubts about what it means. "I got to meet you."  
  


The words combined with the loving look make Jinyoung's heart clench.  
  


He does not respond, instead gently squeezing Jaebeom's hand. The gesture makes Jaebeom smile brightly.  
  


"Let's go."  
  


By now Jinyoung has realized they're on a space ship, as unbelievable as that sounds. He shouldn't be surprised, hell, he was a witch in one of his visions, this at least is something that one day can become reality in his own universe. Then again, maybe the technology used to build this ship is something humans don't have the access to in his world.  
  


Either way, he doesn't get the opportunity to look around. Jaebeom pulls him through narrow, white corridors straight to something that looks like a viewing area, a big room with glass walls and ceiling. Just the sight of the dark vastness of space littered with an endless number of stars putts him in awe, but his counterpart must be used to it, because he glances at it only briefly and then chooses to look at Jaebeom instead.  
  


They’re still holding hands. It's not shy and awkward, it feels natural, and Jinyoung wonders if they've been together for a while or it's just something that'd feel natural with Jaebeom no matter what. Like they're meant to be.  
  


He's starting to think that they really are. He recalls Jaebeom calling him his soulmate. He didn't think much of it back then, but…  
  


"This is not Betelgeuse," Jaebeom says suddenly, sounding confused. "It's a nebula."  
  


True enough, whatever Jinyoung is looking at right now does not look like a star. It's beautiful, though. It's a cloud of colorful gases, mostly blue, red, and purple. Its shape reminds Jinyoung of a butterfly.  
  


"It must have gone supernova recently. You can still see its light from Earth. But it's gone." Jaebeom doesn't sound disappointed— he sounds like it's the best thing that could possibly happen. "Isn't it amazing? The universe's circle of life. Stars die and form nebulas, and from nebulas new stars are born."  
  


"It's beautiful," Jinyoung says. It really is, the clouds shifting slowly, sparkling with colors, like something straight out of a fairytale. For a moment, he watches the nebula, but then, once again, his eyes shift to Jaebeom. That dazzled look on his face, his lips parted, the way his eyes shine, full of wonder. He's so pretty.  
  


Jinyoung wants to kiss him. He's not sure if the thought came from this world's Jinyoung, or if it's his own, but either way, he really wants to do it. And he wants to see that look on Jaebeom's face more often. That awed happiness. What would it take to see it on _his_ Jaebeom's face? Jinyoung wants to make him happy even more than he wants to kiss him.  
  


It's with that thought that he wakes up, and for a long moment he stares at the dark ceiling, thinking about the countless stars in space, and in Jaebeom's eyes when he looked at the supernova remnants.  
  


That day, they win their first Daesang, and Jaebeom's eyes light up in the same way Jinyoung remembers from the vision. They gleam with held back tears as he smiles dazzlingly, and then even brighter when his eyes meet Jinyoung's. Jinyoung is deeply touched too, he's happy all their hard work until now was finally acknowledged, but at the same time he wants to be able to make Jaebeom happy like this more often.  
  


At the end of the show when he's done greeting the other artists and he notices Jaebeom waiting for him. When Jinyoung looks at him, Jaebeom stretches his arm out and grins. It's nothing new, Jaebeom always waits for him, or at least he has for so long that it's become a constant for Jinyoung. But now, Jinyoung's heart squeezes and, without thinking, he runs towards him, stopping only when he's next to him and Jaebeom wraps his arm around him, pulling him even closer.  
  


Jaebeom is always waiting for him, always looking at him with that fondness in his eyes, and Jinyoung is finally realizing what that might mean. He's finally coming to terms with the fact that his heart speeds up when he as much as looks at Jaebeom. Maybe this is what his visions are trying to show him; that he's meant to fall in love with Jaebeom no matter where, no matter when, no matter what.  
  


🌟  
  


This time, the vision is completely mundane, no witches or space travel. They're in a club, loud music pounding in Jinyoung's ears, alcohol buzzing in his veins. He's not drunk, just pleasantly tipsy, his senses still sharp. So he feels all of it, the scent of Jaebeom's cologne, the warmth of his body. He's pressing him against the wall, kissing him hard, and it's exhilarating, the way Jaebeom easily parts his lips for his tongue, the way he clings onto him, the way he seems to melt just from Jinyoung kissing him.  
  


He's not surprised. Jinyoung prefers it when his lovers are like this, needy, desperate, and dazedly abandoned to him, so of course Jaebeom would be like this. Perfect for him.  
  


Jaebeom whines in protest when Jinyoung pulls back, making Jinyoung chuckle. He notices Jaebeom's cheeks are sprinkled with glitter, his eyes are unfocused, his lips swollen so prettily. He's beautiful. Instead of leaning in for another kiss, he presses his fingers against Jaebeom's lips, and he immediately takes them into his mouth, humming contently, his eyes falling shut as he sucks on them. God, he's so hot like this. Jinyoung always suspected Jaebeom had a bit of an oral fixation, but he seems so happy just to have something in his mouth. It makes Jinyoung want to ruin him, see him drool and choke on his cock.  
  


For a brief moment, he wonders if this is just a random hookup. Either way, he's jealous. It must be much easier to make a move without putting years of hard work and friendship on the line. Not to mention, in his reality, there's no way they'd be able to do something like that in a public place. Sure, the corridor? room? they're in seems empty, the sounds of the club music slightly muffled through the door or the wall, he can't really tell. But it'd still be far too risky in Jinyoung's reality, where they're celebrities and it's so easy to ruin their career.  
  


This Jinyoung doesn't seem to have such worries as he unceremoniously pushes Jaebeom down to his knees, and, voice rough with lust, tells him to beg for it.  
  


And Jaebeom does. He looks up at Jinyoung with teary eyes and begs him to fuck his mouth, _please please I need your cock—_  
  


This time when Jinyoung wakes up, he's hard and incredibly frustrated. He quickly jerks off in the shower and tries not to think about it for the rest of the day. How much he liked seeing Jaebeom like this, on his knees, begging for his cock. He can't think about it, they're going to spend the whole day together. It's New Year's Eve and they're performing at MBC Gayo. He needs to get his shit together.  
  


It's hard because recently Jaebeom clings to him all the time. Jinyoung is not sure what this is about, and he has no idea why Jaebeom keeps telling him that he trusts him— he knows that already, for fuck's sake. Even so, it's endearing. Jaebeom seems happy, and Jinyoung likes seeing him like this.  
  


Jaebeom is especially excitable tonight, playful and bright. Jinyoung doesn't even have it in him to get angry when Jaebeom grabs his arm and jumps up and down like an overexcited puppy then starts shaking him for no reason. It's irritating but adorable, in the same way your favorite pet is when it wants to play.  
  


At least Jinyoung manages to stop thinking about fucking Jaebeom senseless, mostly because instead he wishes he could hold his hand and kiss him and maybe finally tell him— show him— how he feels.  
  


After the festival is over, they go to a BBQ place with the staff. Some Monsta X members tag along as well. There's lots of meat and soju; their table, composed of three smaller joined tables, is loud, everyone talking and laughing. It's nice, but after a while Jinyoung has the urge to get away.  
  


He goes to the toilet, turns on one of the faucets and splashes water on his face. The cold water refreshes him, washing away that hazy feeling he got after eating and drinking too much. He's not drunk, just tipsy, but he ate more than usual and he feels heavy. He's already looking forward to tomorrow's workout.  
  


He's fixing his hair when he hears the door open; he's not surprised when he sees Jaebeom smiling at him in the mirror.  
  


"Tired?" he asks. Jinyoung shakes his head.  
  


"No, it's just. Loud."  
  


"Right, they're noisy."  
  


Jinyoung snorts at that, turning to face Jaebeom. "You're noisy too."  
  


Jaebeom tilts his head innocently, like he has no idea what Jinyoung is talking about. His face seems to sparkle in the light; Jinyoung pauses, staring. Is that glitter on his cheeks? He's sure their stylist didn't put it on when she did Jaebeom's makeup earlier today. Strange.  
  


"What's this?" he asks, cupping Jaebeom's cheek, swiping his thumb over the sparkling skin. Jaebeom seems to freeze for a second, but then he relaxes, smiling again.  
  


"Bambam," he huffs. "I told him I'm getting another face piercing. He said if I want to sparkle that bad I should just do this. And he rubbed glitter all over my face."  
  


Jinyoung laughs. He wants to say something in response, but then he remembers the vision, and all thoughts fly from his head. He's still holding Jaebeom's face, caressing his cheek with his thumb, the touch lingering for too long. Jaebeom is looking at him expectantly, like he's waiting for him to do something, and Jinyoung wants to, but he needs to be sure.  
  


He thinks of asking something simple, like 'can I kiss you', but what comes out instead is,  
  


"Do you trust me?"  
  


They smile at each other; at this point the words "I trust you" are like an inside joke between them. The question is unnecessary, because they've both answered it so many times before, sometimes without being prompted, sometimes without words. And the answer is always,  
  


"Yes."  
  


Jaebeom says it softly, on an exhale, like he's relieved, like he's been waiting for a long time— and Jinyoung doesn't want to make him wait any longer.  
  


He leans in and presses his lips to Jaebeom's. It feels like coming home, he can't describe it in any other way, but at the same time it's thrilling, and he wants more, he wants Jaebeom to melt in his arms the way he did in his vision—  
  


But this is not the time and place for that.  
  


When he pulls back, Jaebeom is smiling brightly, and he looks so happy Jinyoung's breath gets stuck in his throat. So he doesn't have to make stars explode to see that expression on Jaebeom's face. It's hard to believe, but a simple kiss is enough.  
  


How much does Jaebeom love him?  
  


"You took your time," Jaebeom says, tone teasing. Jinyoung doesn't ask why Jaebeom didn't make a move first; he knows. They know each other well. Jinyoung needed to figure things out on his own, just like Jaebeom probably had before.  
  


"Sorry," he says sheepishly. Jaebeom shakes his head, takes Jinyoung's hands in his.  
  


"No, for the past few months, I just knew. How you felt about me." Jinyoung sometimes forgets how observant Jaebeom can be. That explains the way Jaebeom acted around him; he was never good at hiding his feelings. "It made me happy. And… this is a good time to start, right?" His eyes twinkle mischievously. "Happy new year, Jinyoungie."  
  


Jinyoung huffs a laugh, unable to take all that cheesiness seriously. He knew Jaebeom would be embarrassing when in love. Needless to say, he doesn't mind at all.  
  


Instead of replying, he leans in and kisses Jaebeom again.  
  


After that day, he never gets visions again. He doesn't miss them much, though. He's sure he's happy with Jaebeom in every reality where they got together, but he likes this one just fine.  
  


And maybe he's biased, but he likes _his_ Jaebeom the most.

**Author's Note:**

> god i have no confidence in my writing these days i just hope this was ok,, this is what happens when i have too many au ideas and i want to write them all at once  
> anyways i still want to write more jjp so if there's something you want to see from me lmk  
> and thank you for reading!!


End file.
